Konohamaru Sarutobi
|-|Shippuden= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan. After later becoming a jōnin, he becomes the leader of his own genin team. He strives to one day become Hokage after his idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 7-C Name: Konohamaru Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 8-9 (Part 1), 11-12 (Part 2), Around 15 (The Last) | 28-29 (Boruto: Naruto the Movie) Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of kunai, blade, shuriken, and other ninja weaponry, can channel energy into them to further increase their sharpness, cutting power, like as he did with his Rasengan), Chakra Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Stealth Mastery, Surface Scaling, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Duplication (Can make copies of himself), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Statistics Amplification (Can use chakra to augment his physical capabilities), Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon monkeys and frogs of varying sizes), Non-Physical Interaction (With sealing) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Far above Part I Naruto as he was capable of damaging one of Pain's bodies) | At least Town level (Caused enough damage to knock Full Curse Mark Jūgo out of his transformation with a Rasengan, despite having his chakra drained) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to defeat one of the Pains at the age of 12) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Jūgo and dodge his beam) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least Town Class (Matched one of Jugo's strikes directly, and hurt his unarmored body with his Blade twice) Durability: At least City Block level | At least Town level (Jūgo's serious kicking cannot damage him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range (several meters) with Rasengan and kunai/shuriken and Kote. Standard Equipment: Kunais/Shurikens, Kote, Blades Intelligence: Konohamaru is now a Jonin and leads a team, meaning he is a more than capable ninja and teacher. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to be in melee range to use it. Mastered at a young age despite it being an elite technique and can now use them without chakra using the Kote. Konohamaru's first Rasengan.gif|Konohamaru's First Rasengan 1399.jpg|Rasengan Combined with Wind Style 1564.png|Rasengan Normal Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): Konohamaru creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Katon (Fire Release):'''One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. * Fire Style: Blazing Meteors ' *' Fire Style: Majestic Flame''' *''' Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet ' * '''Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb' 1566.PNG|Fire Style: Blazing Meteors 1401.jpg|Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb Key: Part II | New Era Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8